


Olympic Tryouts (part 6)

by jennamacaroni



Series: Olympic Tryouts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamacaroni/pseuds/jennamacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Brittany have been rivals in the college hockey world for the past four years.  now they’re both at Olympic tryouts to play on the same team and Boston and Minnesota just don’t get along, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympic Tryouts (part 6)

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason this one took a lot longer to write than the others.

During the last hour of Tuesday’s marathon afternoon session, Coach Taylor finally divides them up for a team scrimmage to close out the practice. Coach Roz splits them up evenly, keeping Rachel, Brittany and Santana together on the same line. Santana smirks before skating off for the opening faceoff.

_____

After only the first two minutes, Santana realizes that playing with the Olympic team is nothing like playing in college. The game feels twice as fast, especially when they’re playing a full ice scrimmage and with a bunch of players who are used to being the best and fastest players on their respective teams. Santana feels like she spends half her time chasing the puck like monkey in the middle, trying in vain to anticipate where the puck might go next.

_____

“FUCK!” Santana screams, as she turns to trail the three-on-two down ice after turning the puck over in the offensive end. Hustling, she catches the puck handler at the far blue line and lifts the stick from behind, stealing the puck away quickly.

“YUP!” she hears Brittany scream before she can even turn her head up ice. Santana feels herself moving before her brain gives the order, hips squaring and snapping a perfect pass to hit Brittany mid-stride along the right boards. She then speeds forward to trail the play, tearing after Brittany as she attacks the defender on the one-on-one and wraps a no-look behind-the-back pass to a wide open Santana. Her shot snaps low and hard between the goalie’s outstretched legs and sweeping stick and into the goal.

Brittany erupts with a loud “WOOOOO!” before her momentum takes her crashing backwards into the boards, hands thrown in the air. Santana pumps a fist while cutting a tight circle around the back of the net before throwing both arms up and getting bear hugged by Brittany.

"Fuck. Yeah," Brittany breathes, smacking Santana’s helmet with each word. Their other teammates swarm quickly, crashing one by one into the pile and slapping them both on the shoulder pads.

Santana can’t help but think that _this_ is the teammate she’s been waiting for.

_____

The next shift Santana is on the ice, she finds herself on a breakaway. The defender, Tina Cohen-Chang, a teammate of Brittany’s at Minnesota, is only half a stride behind and trying to muscle Santana off the puck, swatting her stick at Santana’s skates and throwing her weight around. Santana feels her edge catch on Tina’s stick blade and her body start to fall forward so she pitches onto her stomach, sliding across the ice and whacking the puck desperately. It careens right in front of the goal where Brittany is poised with her stick cranked back to slap it into the net.

Santana tracks the puck hitting twine before slamming shoulder first into the back boards. She grins wildly, pushing herself onto her forearms and craning her neck to find Coach Taylor looking at her. She’s convinced she sees the ghost of a smile flit across his features before Brittany has her by the back of the jersey, yanking her to her feet and whooping loudly.

_____

They win the scrimmage by one, Coach Taylor ending the practice with one final full ice sprint. After the final whistle, Santana is quick to congratulate Quinn on her two slapshot goals to carry the other team in scoring.

Santana thinks Quinn looks happier than she’s ever seen her.

_____

Dinner passes quickly with impromptu position meetings, the forwards and defenders split up reviewing their respective playbooks. Santana catches Brittany staring three separate times while Rachel rambles on and on.

_____

Brittany wins another footrace back from dinner, although Santana blames both Brittany’s head start and longer legs as the two main contributing factors to her defeat.

“You’re such a cheater,” Santana whines, scanning her key card and throwing it in Brittany’s face as she slides through the door Brittany holds open for her.

“But cheaters never prosper, Lopez,” Brittany deadpans, following her up the stairs.

_____

They’re mostly quiet as they get ready for bed, both at one point leaving to use the bathroom across the hall in between small talk about how annoying Rachel’s voice is, the fact that neither of them like a girl named Sunshine (what kind of hippie-ass name is that, anyways?) and how they pity whoever tries to put one past Mercedes Jones in net during their first official scrimmage later that week against CU.

Brittany learns that Santana wears contacts and is caught staring for the fourth time that night through the mirror as Santana pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Tell anyone and I’ll smother you in your sleep,” Santana warns, pointing a threatening finger. Brittany’s sly grin drops serious before she mimes her lips zipping shut, locking them up and throwing away the key.

“Good.”

_____

 

Santana falls asleep while Brittany is out in the dorm hallway talking on the phone, her open book laying face-down across her chest, glasses askew and a wet spot of drool pooled on her t-shirt. Brittany can’t help but chuckle at the sight before grabbing the book and marking the page, carefully pulling off Santana’s glasses and flicking off the light.


End file.
